Learning to ride a bicycle, or similar human-powered vehicle, is one of the more difficult physical challenges faced by young children (and some older ones). Children must develop awareness of what are, in essence, complex Newtonian principles of force-balance, gravity, torque, inertia and momentum. Only by continually adjusting weight and balance for the prevailing velocity and turn radius can one proficiently ride a bicycle for any distance. Starting a bicycle from a standing position is a particular challenge as the forward velocity needed to maintain balance has not yet been established. Likewise, turns are difficult for new riders as the weight and balance of the bicycle and rider shifts suddenly and may become difficult to control. It is not uncommon for new riders to jackknife the bicycle wheel, causing both bike and rider to tumble over.
The time-tested approach to preparing children to ride by exposing them to the basic dynamics of a bicycle is the use of training wheels. Briefly, training wheels are typically a pair small-diameter, hard rubber/plastic wheels attached by removable brackets to the rear axle. When properly installed, the training wheels each extend outwardly (in an axial direction) from a respective axle end several inches, and are mounted so that their lowest points are slightly above the contact point of the rear wheel with the ground. In this manner, the training wheels allow the rider to lean slightly in either direction with one training wheel, or the other, engaging the ground to prevent the bicycle for tipping further.
While training wheels are a common accessory on the bicycles of young riders, the traditional ritual of removing them, and allowing the rider to ride without these aids, is often fraught with peril and scraped knees. Basically, the rider must now experience a new range of dynamics that were unknown while the training wheels were still attached. Generally, training wheels are inadequate because they do not simulate real, unrestricted bicycle movement. They incorrectly teach riders to balance by relying on the training wheels rather than actually learning to balance through weight manipulation. Moreover, training wheels inhibit riders from banking as they turn, forcing them into bad habits. They rely on the training wheels, making the transition to autonomous riding extremely difficult.
It is highly desirable to provide a training device that can be used following, or as a substitute to, training wheels that allows new riders to experience the full range of dynamic forces associated with riding while still providing a degree of safety during startup turns and slow riding. In particular, a device that enables children to ride stably at the relatively slow speed of between 2.5 and 5 mph (common for most new riders), and potentially faster while still feeling the stability and behavior of a significantly faster moving bike is highly desirable. More generally, it is desirable to provide a device that enables all riders who desire or require added stability during startup and subsequent to startup to enjoy the benefits of such.